Combat
Attack Order As explained in Formation, the team with the higher formation speed attacks first. Monsters are always considered to have speed 0. The team that attacks first appears on the left of the screen. Attacks alternate—one attacker from the left, then one from the right, then another from the left, and so on. If either side has fewer than 5 attackers, they just miss out on the rest of the turn. When laying out your formation, each slot is labeled with Roman numerals I through V to show you the attack order. But for monsters, it's easy to figure out on your own: The front column goes first, from top to bottom, then the middle column, then the back column. So: {1}{2}{3} {4}{5}{6} {7}{8}{9} Say that slots 3,2,1,5 and 6 are filled by mobs. Try it for yourself and guess what order they attack in: eno owt evif eerht xis Turn sequence * Any recurring damage and heal effects are applied. If this kills the attacker, his turn is over. * Control effects are applied. If charmed, the attacker will target his own team instead of the opponent; if stunned, he will end his turn; etc. * Targets are selected. * Damage is resolved against each target. * Status effects are applied to each target. * Counters are checked for each target. If this kills the attacker, his turn is over. * Own-team status effects are applied. Targeting Different attacks have different targets. Many characters have separate targets for their normal and skill attacks. (For main characters, you have a choice of skills, each with different targets.) If Rage >= 100, the skill target is used. Targeting is always based on row (even for target types like column). An attacker targets someone in the same row as him. If there's nobody in that row, the row 1 above is tried, then 2 above, then 1 below, then 2 below (ignoring rows that don't exist, of course). An attack can be against: * None: no targets (e.g., for Lulu's heal) * Single: frontmost target in the row * Back: rearmost target in the row * Row: all targets in the row * Column: all targets in the same column as the frontmost target in the row * Cross: all targets directly behind, above, or below the frontmost target in the row * Domino: all targets directly behind, above, or below the frontmost target in the row, and then any targets similarly next to the initial targets * All: all targets Attack resolution Everything is determined by the secondary stats. The details are somewhat speculative, but it goes something like this: * If phys or skill, roll 1000; if under Hit - Dodge, hit; otherwise, no damage (and no side effects, rage, counter, etc.). * Roll 1000; if under Pierce - Block, normal; otherwise, blocked. * Roll 1000; if under Critical - Resilience, critical. * Base damage is Phy/Skl/Mag Attack. * Subtract Phy/Skl/Mag Defense. * If skill, multiply by Rage/100. (Or possibly before subtracting defense?) * Multiply by… 2x for skill-single, 1.5x for skill-column/row, 1x for skill-all? Or 2x, .825x, .65x? Or …? (It's also not clear whether there are multipliers for multi-target physical/magical attacks, or only skill.) * Divide by 2 if blocked. * Multiply by 1.5 + Lethal/1000 if critical. * Multiply by 0 if defender is Punisher 2. * Divide by 0 if you haven't gotten a black screen or crash in a while. * Add elemental damage, divided by number of targets. (According to supermod Freja… but it may actually be a skill attack type modifier, not a number of targets modifier.) * Apply damage to target's Health. If <= 0, the target is dead. * Add 20 to target's Rage. See Ariane's forum threads on Skill Formulas and Broken Skills in CRC Solo for more information. Counters After all targets have been hit, for each that survives, roll 1000; if the result is under his Counter, he counters. This is a normal Phys Atk, with no chance to dodge, counter, etc. If this kills the original attacker, his turn is over; no heals or buffs to his own team. Victory Once the last character on either team dies, the other team is the winner. If the fight goes 20 rounds with neither side dying (dodging, healing, or just having two guardians stare at each other), the defender wins.